


You owe me one

by P_Rocky



Category: Welcome to the Wayne (Cartoon)
Genre: After S2e10, Blushing, Cuddling, F/M, Hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Rocky/pseuds/P_Rocky
Summary: Ansi Molina and Julia Wiles can both be a bit awkward and clueless at times. When Julia decides to stay at Ansi's place, Hi jinx ensue.





	You owe me one

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new WTTW fic written completely on a Monday night instead of doing schoolwork. Don't expect a masterpiece but enjoy anyways. :)

The loud screech caused a rumbling that almost shattered the skylight. Countless limbs grasped at tree branches, tracks, anything that could be held was splintered by the slithering beast’s tight hold.

Julia looked on nonchalantly. Many a Wayne Phenomenon capable of serious damage to her and The Phenomenarium had rampaged through the expansive housing area, but with a loud whistle, Mimsy or some other large imposing creature would quickly subdue it.

Here was the problem, though: She had whistled about five minutes ago now, and the beast due to be subdued was still rampaging. That was slightly worrying, she would have to begin thinking up other options.

Or, she would’ve had to think up other options; if her absolutely amazing luck didn’t make Team Timbers come snooping around.

Ansi was the first to find her, scrambling like a chicken with its head cut off to avoid debris. The moment they locked eyes the tall boy hunched over in both relief and protective instinct.

“Julia!” Ansi cried out to her. Julia responded to the boy’s care with a subtle smile and a soft chuckle that nobody could hear under the thunderous movements of the creature above them. 

“Ansi. I have a favor to ask of you and your friends.” Julia’s voice stayed quiet, she was not one to yell, but luckily Ansi had hopped close enough to catch what she had said.

He nodded knowingly. “The giant worm creature destroying The Phenomenarium, right.” Ansi paused to turn for a moment, long enough for Julia to notice a small golf club shaped tear on the back of his Blue vest. “I was trying to play indoor mini golf with Olly earlier when Saraline stopped us for this. Now it’s gonna be too late for us to play today!”

Both of them chuckled for a few quick moments, leaving Julia to wipe a small tear. “You don’t even like indoor golf, didn’t you tell me you fear breaking a window?” 

“Yeah, but Olly wants to play so bad… Seeing his face when Saraline told him we had to go… It was heartbreaking! You owe me one for that.” Ansi said, Eliciting a nod from Julia.

“Anyways, I’ll go get the others. Give us, like, about five to ten minutes.” The two kids waved at each other as they left their view. The Beast ended up being defeated in a measly twelve minutes, but the deed was done well Julia thanked the group with a small cheese plate for them to share (Knowing how much fun Team Timbers has sharing cheese plates).

Everything calmed down and Julia, having an infinite supply of W.P. helpers, got all the damaged areas of The Phenomenarium fixed pretty quick. The whole Incident seemed like nothing but a faint memory. A memory that Julia would not let go of. She began preparing to go somewhere else for the night. Ansi said she owed him one, and she had the perfect Idea about how to make things even.

\--- 2.5 Hrs later ---

Albert had gone to bed just a moment ago, leaving his tired son to clean up and shut down by his lonesome. Olly had visited not long ago, and it was obvious so with the spare Gleeko and assorted crumbs and pizza crusts littering the table. Ansi was neglecting picking up the latter, the thought of being near the old food sent shivers down his spine.

The boy, exhausted as he is, decided to sit near where most of the Gleeko parts were and put as many parts back in their respective boxes as possible without moving. The heater came on, blanketing him in a soothing warmth which, combined with how drained he was from the day, made it difficult to focus. 

His eyes were getting droopy and he felt as if he couldn’t keep himself up, but a loud knock on the door helped with that.

Ansi sprung back onto his feet after spilling a few full Gleeko boxes in a panic. “I’ll get to you in a second!” Ansi croaked out with a voice that hadn’t been used in a good hour. Scooping up all the Gleeko in one box, He hoped he’d remember to sort it up later as he leapt for the door. Ansi’s constant movement quickly ceased when he saw Julia waiting on the other side.

“I just realized I should’ve called you before I left, sorry if i disturbed anything.” Julia sighed. “Doesn’t look like you were expecting me.”

Ansi unfroze. “N-No! You can come whenever you want! It’s just late and… uh…” The boy lost his train of thought. He figured leaning on the door frame to look suave would preserve some of his dignity. “You’re fine. Why are you here? ...At this hour?”

“Well, I was going to offer to spend the night tonight. You said I owed you for making you waste your mini golf time so I thought: Why don’t I just waste some time I usually reserve for fixing up Habitats to hang with you tonight?”

Ansi deflated with guilt. “Oh no, don’t feel bad about wasting my time, its fine!” He held eye contact with Julia, considering if what he said was correct or not. He decided it wasn’t. “B-But if you wanna stay, that’s fine too! Whatever you want!”

Julia wandered past him and into the front room. “I’m assuming it’s too late for any activities.” She glanced at the still dirty table and then back at the child who was responsible for cleaning it. “You want me to clean this up before we crash in your room?” She pointed to the mess.

After a fight in his head whether or not he should be chivalrous and clean up the mess or take the opportunity to avoid touching the old pizza crusts, Ansi nodded quietly before walking backwards into his room.

\--- 3 mins later ---

Ansi lay quiet, cursing himself for getting in such a situation. Telling himself how a human literally couldn’t be more awkward. Chastising himself for not taking proper advantage of the situation at hand. His crush was right there, and here he was looking like a total fool...

He was so focused on it that he didn’t hear Julia come in with full pajamas with quiet, woolly socks, so when she got Ansi’s attention, it made his whole train of thought violently crash into static.

“Do you want me to sleep on the couch in the front or in your bed with you? I gotta warn you I get a little clingy in my sleep.” She put her hand on the nightlight, scaring Ansi a bit. “Whatever you want.” Ansi said, adding a quiet “As long as you don’t touch the nightlight.” Julia took the message and shuffled closer to the bed, leaving the nightlight alone.

“Well, I was having trouble finding a warm blanket out of your closet, and that couch you have in there is a little sticky anyway.”

Ansi began to blush. “That was probably from Olly earlier, sorry…”

Julia smiled at him as he made space for the two of them. “It’s alright, You can barely control him. I’d know, because he’s always getting in my stuff!”

Ansi’s voice was too tired to properly chuckle, leaving him instead just shaking a little. “Like when he snuck in your lab and got turned into a fly?”

“Ah yeah, you should’ve seen afterwards, when I got back, caught him trying to fight the plant that spat the transformation on him! Almost spat on him again! Had to escort him out… and when I say that I mean drag him to the cart and lob him in there.”

Ansi was bouncing around in laughter even more now. “Oh jeez, that’s Olly alright…” He didn’t notice that Julia had been subtly scooting across the bed over to him until he felt a warm pressure against his body, painting Ansi’s cheeks a bright red that nobody could see with the dim nightlight.

“What a riot…” Julia yawned, mindlessly nuzzling up closer. “I’m gonna pass out now, goodnight Ansi…”

The boy stayed frozen like a deer in headlights for a moment, refusing to even breathe, before acting on impulse, flipping onto his side and scooping Julia into a tight hug. Julia squeaked in surprise about the sudden action but ultimately didn’t object, opting to wrap herself around him in reciprocation before letting her tiredness take her over.

About 7 hours later, Julia would wake up, manage to slip out of bed and out of the door, returning to the Phenomenarium to continue her work with the habitats. An hour after that, Saraline would find Ansi alone in his bed and, after taking a few blackmail pictures, wake him up for a Gyre meeting. The whole Night would be nothing but a faint memory in a days time. But for now, Ansi and Julia stay asleep in the dim light of the nightlight and the faint loudness of New York City around them.


End file.
